Anime Character Relocation Agency
by Eva Star
Summary: Are you an out of work Anime Character? Need a job? Fill out an application and WE CAN HELP. We've helped hundreds of Anime Characters around the globe. In fact, Tasuki, Goku and Vash all got their jobs through us!!
1. Default Chapter

You walk into a building, the large sign reading 'Anime Character Relocation Agency' out front, and notice that everyone looks just like you. Well, the same style as you anyway, big eyes, big hair, the colors or which, when put together, look like a mottled, garish rainbow.  
A lovely secretary with bright pink hair turns her purple colored eyes on you when you walk to her desk.  
"Can I help you?" she asks. Her voice is surprisingly low, which means she's a lot older then she looks.  
"I hear you have applications for jobs at your agency?" You ask nervously. You brush your hand through your large do and sit down in the chair opposite her.  
"Since we're a relatively new agency we only have so many openings available, but please fill out the applications as honestly as possible, and we'll give you notice of a job as soon as one opens up."  
She hands you a small bunch of papers and gives you a wining smile. You thank her and totter out of the room, bewildered at seeing so many out of work anime characters. Seeing as how you need the job anyway, you decide to fill out the applications.  
  
[Author's note: If you email the answers of the next pages (please do the right one, if you're male or female) to tasuki82@hotmail.com then you'll get the second set of papers (descriptions etc.) delivered to you. In the subject put Anime Application. When we've got enough for a cast, we'll post the cast lists on after the applications. The Animes we post will be bogus ones made up, but please feel free to steal them. We will look forward to seeing what kind of stories you make. Further applications WILL be posted, Side-kicks, Helpful Townspeople, Random Assistants, and others. Please do take advantage of this, we want to see how far it'll go.] 


	2. General Anime Hero Application

Job Application  
  
This is an application for General Anime Hero. Please answer the questions as truthfully as possible.  
  
On the first three questions you will be asked to Answer Yes or No questions. Check the answer that most applies.  
  
1. Have you ever killed, maimed, or injured in any way your family or girlfriend/boyfriend? Yes___ No___  
  
2. Do you mind being beaten to a bloody pulp until the last battle where you somehow get extra powers? Yes___No___  
  
3. Do you have any tragic events in your past including death of family members and/or your beloved? Yes___ No___  
  
On the next two questions please fill in all that apply.  
  
4. Do you mind having; (check all that apply)  
___A beautiful but brainless girlfriend  
___A girlfriend who has more powers then you  
___Best friends who turn on you  
___A girlfriend of another species  
___Bad costumes  
___Random stupid powers that don't do anything  
___A girlfriend with random stupid powers that don't do anything  
  
5. Do you mind people; (check all that apply)  
___Trying to grope your girlfriend  
___Kidnaping your girlfriend left and right  
___Proposing to the girl you're in love with after you have  
___Having female and male love rivals  
___Dying just before they give you that last vital advice  
___Drugging you  
___Possessing you  
  
6. Please fill in the space below with reasons why you'd make a good General Anime Hero. 


	3. General Anime Heroine Application

Job Application  
  
This is an application for General Anime Heroine. Please answer the questions as truthfully as possible.  
  
On the first three questions you will be asked to Answer Yes or No questions. Check the answer that most applies.  
  
1. Are you considered by your friends and family as a ditz? Yeah___ It's my middle name____ No____  
  
2. Do you at any time, under stress or not, scarf food? Where's the kitchen___ No, I eat like a bird___ I eat the human equivalent of eating like a bird___ No I actually am dainty with food___  
  
3. Are you clumsy? See that flat floor? I can trip over dust___ No I miss the haystack, only to trip over the needle___  
  
On the next two questions please fill in all that apply.  
  
4. Do you mind having; (check all that apply)  
___A cute but brainless boyfriend  
___A boyfriend who breaks promises  
___Best friends who turn on you  
___A boyfriend of another species  
___A boyfriend from a different time period  
___Random stupid powers that don't do anything  
___A boyfriend with random stupid powers that don't do anything  
  
5. Do you mind people; (check all that apply)  
___Grabbing your chest to get at the object you wear on you or around your neck  
___Tearing your school uniform  
___Checking out your panties  
___Making comments about your feminine body parts  
___Proposing to you left and right  
___Having female and male love rivals  
___Kidnaping you at high tension moments in love/death scenes  
  
6. Please fill in the space below with reasons why you'd make a good General Anime Heroine. 


End file.
